Cartas a la amistad de verano
by Vrosoli-meh
Summary: AU/ Todo comenzó con una promesa infantil, nunca perder contacto. La amistad de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes ha atravesado grandes vicisitudes. Pasando épocas y viviendo alrededor del cambio en una era que se acopla hacia el avance tecnológico solo para acortar esa distancia que vencen físicamente los veranos. ¿Podrán lograrlo o simplemente quedarán en el olvido?
1. Rojo y Negro

**-¡Me lo tienes que prometer!-** Recuerdo que lo dijo con tal decisión, que aunque tal vez este exagerando un poco, no pertenecía a la de un niño de apenas ocho años de edad.

**-Está bien, lo prometo.-** Al pronunciar esas palabras, su rostro angustiado tornó a uno más seguro, alegre y aliviado. Una leve sonrisa brotó mientras me dijo lo último que recuerdo con claridad de aquel día.

-**Muy bien**- siguió - **ya no puedes romper esa promesa**- Y señalándome con su dedo índice cubierto por un poco de arena continuó- **bajo el código del mar y de todo pirata si rompes la promesa que te vuelvas sal y agua**.- En ese momento me preocupaba demasiado la sentencia que significaba romper la promesa que ya no pude seguir disfrutando de jugar en la playa con mi mejor amigo. Al cabo de un rato me dio unas palabras de reconforte.

-**Descuida, John. Sé que no me fallarás ¿Verdad?-** Yo lo miré fijamente y con una sonrisa le respondí de manera positiva.

-**Sí, Sherlock-**

-**Excelente, entonces si gustas podemos ir ya a casa…**-

Cada vez que me acuerdo de ese pasaje siempre termino sonriendo hacia la nada, ya me lo han dicho varias personas, es solo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, lo recuerdo con mucha alegría pero la tristeza de ese final es lo que termina matando lentamente ese jolgorio.

Aquella fue la vez en la cual le dije a Sherlock, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, un niño muy extraño, curioso, observador y muy detallista para algunas cosas, que me iría de la ciudad donde los dos nacimos, una ciudad cerca al mar en una región rica económicamente por la actividad pesquera. Mi padre me estaba llevando a la capital para que siguiera estudios ahí. Él había conseguido un trabajo realmente bueno y solo me estaba llevando a mí porque mi madre se negaba a salir del lugar (Años más tarde me enteraría que era porque se estaban divorciando y al ser mi madre una mujer muy enfermiza, la custodia la ganó mi progenitor)

Debido a que probablemente ya no volvería, Sherlock me hizo prometer que siempre tendríamos que escribirnos por carta, aunque sea una vez al año, dondequiera que nos encontremos y por estas razones me hizo prometerlo bajo el código del mar (algo que él se inventó en uno de nuestros juegos como piratas) y como los piratas que éramos o creíamos ser la promesa se hizo. ¡Y vaya que la cumplimos! O al menos hasta hace unos meses, que fue cuando recibí la última carta de él.

* * *

Después que me mudé con mi padre a la capital, fui casi automáticamente inscrito en la escuela, ya que eran finales de vacaciones de verano y las clases empezarían en dos semanas lo que dio tiempo para arreglar algunos trámites. Si bien me costó acostumbrarme al ritmo apresurado de la capital, para nada se me hizo difícil el integrarme socialmente. Escribía promedio semanalmente a Sherlock, a quién contaba con lujo de detalles sobre lo que me pasaba. Confiaba mucho en él a pesar de la distancia. Sherlock me respondía cada dos cartas que yo enviaba, siempre esperaba leer sobre él con ansias, me deseaba cosas muy buenas y que en vacaciones de verano me animara a regresar a la ciudad a visitar a mi madre y a él. Yo por supuesto le sugerí a mi padre la opción, el encantado aceptó. El ritmo de las cartas no bajó por ese año, si era cierto que los exámenes iban y venían según las fechas también significaban que pronto volvería a ver a Sherlock, y aunque tenía muy buenos compañeros de estudios, Sherlock era alguien especial para mí, o al menos lo consideraba así.

De esta manera pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses; Las notas finales del año fueron más que excelentes y mi Padre cumpliendo su promesa realizamos el viaje de 8 horas en su automóvil partiendo extremadamente temprano para llegar a la hora de almuerzo preparada por mi madre.

Ella se alegró bastante, verme después de casi un año, había crecido un poco eso me hacía sentir alguien importante ante sus ojos. Mi padre se negó a pasar a comer, dijo que tenía mucho que hacer, me ayudó a sacar mis maletas de la cajuela y después de un breve pero caluroso abrazo se despidió de mí y me dijo que me portara bien, que vendría por mí una semana antes que acabe el verano.

Mi madre había comprado un perro para que le haga un poco de compañía, un Golden Retriever llamado Harry. Mi madre parecía feliz, yo la hacía feliz. Después de que hablamos sobre cómo me iba y demás, almorzamos. Más tarde estaba ansioso por salir y visitar a Sherlock. Ansiaba verlo y demostrarle que había crecido, siempre me gustaba fastidiarlo con mi altura, hasta ese momento yo había sido siempre el más alto de los dos. Mi madre se sentó al costado del pórtico, Harry a sus pies, mientras que ella tejía le pedí permiso, ella aceptó.

Corrí hasta su casa que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la mía. Apenas llegué toqué el timbre en el portón negro que protegía la gran casa. Estaba más cerca al mar y la brisa corría un poco más fuerte que donde se encontraba mi casa. Él abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verme, él también había crecido.

Aquel verano pasó volando, pasaba las mañanas con mi madre, ella me enseñaba cosas útiles que me servirían en el futuro como cocinar, tejer, hornear entre otras manualidades, y en las tardes la pasaba con Sherlock corriendo por el lugar o jugando en la playa hasta antes que el sol se escondiera.

Casi ya en los últimos días Sherlock me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, pero mi madre no me lo permitió. Se justificó en que debía pasar más tiempo con ella y que ya eran los últimos días, eso me molestó bastante. Lo suficiente como para responderle tajantemente, tal vez no lo debí hacer. Lo peor es que no contento con que me enviaran sin cena a dormir, y claro está, luego que mi madre se acercara a verificar si estaba correctamente arropado y cerrara la puerta de mi cuarto suavemente, me escapé por la ventana de mi cuarto, llevando en un pequeño bolso previamente preparado una manta, una linterna, una muda de ropa y unos cuantos dulces. Apenas pisé la calle, corrí con todo lo que pude hasta la casa de mi amigo, quien me estaba esperando.

-**Pensé que no vendrías**- lo dijo un poco triste

**-Nunca me perdería esto-** le respondí y su tristeza desapareció.

Claro que a la mañana siguiente después de llegar a casa tuve problemas con mi madre, pero todo fue olvidado y perdonado milagrosamente.

Así terminó ese verano, me despedí de todos en la ciudad que me importaban, en especial de mi madre como si fuera la última vez. Abracé a Harry también. Mi padre y yo hicimos el viaje de 8 horas hacia la capital, y en esos dos meses que había estado en la ciudad que tanto quería, la capital había cambiado totalmente.

* * *

Lo que restó del año fueron noticias, unas buenas y otras malas. El Internet me facilitó demasiado la vida, recuerdo que le dediqué una hoja completa en una de las cartas que le escribí a Sherlock, y a medida que avanzaban los meses, iba bajando la frecuencia de cartas que intercambiábamos, no sé qué pasaba. No tenía mucho tiempo ya que tenía nuevos amigos pero aun así trataba de seguir con el contacto.

Mi madre murió más tarde ese mismo año. Fue un diciembre muy triste. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo como aquella pérdida hasta ese momento. Lloré dos días seguidos, y aunque actualmente es algo que no supero del todo, solo que he aprendido a vivir con ello, aprendí a vivir con el dolor de las pérdidas. Ese verano no fui a la ciudad, ni el siguiente. Nunca más quise volver a la ciudad, no podía hacerlo y Sherlock lo entendió.

El único contacto que me unía a la ciudad era él. Solo y únicamente él. Pero estaba tan dolido que ya no quería escribir. Fue tanto así que un día llegando a casa de la escuela vi su carta bajo el pórtico, y no me digne en recogerla solo pasé sobre ella. Mi padre fue quien se tomó la molestia de tomarla y situarla encima de mi mesa de noche. Y estuvo ahí por meses, hasta que desapareció y no me importó.

Cuando terminé la primaria, nos mudamos de casa. Mi padre consiguió un ascenso y esto le demandaba viajar a otro país. En ese punto era más común ver una computadora y casi todo el mundo usaba el Internet. Tomamos el avión, yo solo necesité dos maletas para meter toda mi vida hasta ese momento y viajar con lo necesario. Cuando llegamos, la casa era más grande, los alrededores llenos de jardines y un cielo muy celeste. Digno de todo suburbio las casas parecían las mismas. Una vez que comenzaron a llegar las cajas con las cosas de mi padre, él me enseño cual sería mi cuarto. Me sorprendí por lo espacioso que era y tenía un balcón con vista hacia el jardín interior.

Ya estaba acomodando mis objetos personales en el lugar, cuando de pronto cae un pequeño sobre, era la carta de Sherlock, sellada. Entonces tuve ganas de leerla, la abrí. Decía:

"_John me sorprendes con tus no tan nuevos descubrimientos, como sabrás me encuentro muy bien de salud. Mis padres han estado pensando en enviarme a casa de mis abuelos. Ellos viven en otro país, un poco lejos de donde estas o donde yo me encuentro. Los he escuchado hablar que no es bueno que tenga tutores toda la vida, es por eso que estoy seguro que me iré. Lamento realmente lo de tu madre. Solo para que lo sepas, cada quince días voy a ponerle flores y le leo las cartas que me envías, la mantengo al tanto de lo que te pasa. Sé que no vendrás este verano tampoco. Pero te adjunto la dirección de la casa de mis abuelos para que me envíes las cartas allí, lo tienes que hacer. Envíame una carta con su dirección eso significará que has recibido esta carta."_

Automáticamente después de leer la carta, dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y me puse a escribir, apunté la nueva dirección como destino. Escribí todo lo que había pasado lo puse con lujo de detalles, el dolor, los cambios, la mudanza, la escuela, terminar la primaria, nuevos lugares, todo lo que pude escribir en ese momento. Al terminar tuve un resultado de 5 hojas escritas completamente por las dos caras. Más tarde ese día mi padre me acompañó al correo y feliz envié la carta. Solo me quedó esperar.

Esperé cinco días, tres semanas y dos meses su respuesta. Llegó una carta aún más gruesa de la que yo le había enviado. Para ese entonces solo restaban semanas para mi cumpleaños número trece. Lo abrí con una curiosidad y necesidad terrible. Nunca olvidaré las primeras tres líneas de esa carta: _"He pensado como escribirte esto, no me ha resultado fácil, este es el quinto intento, he fallado finalmente no he sabido empezar, pensé que me odiabas pero me alegra haberme equivocado…"_

Cuando lo leí, me sentí. No sé. Enternecido por esas palabras escritas ahí. Su vida al igual que la mía, había tomado rumbos diferentes. Me contaba que se mudó con sus abuelos y el primer año fue a una escuela regular, pero sufrió una serie de eventos los cuales (No provocados por él) llevaron a pensar que sería un internado la mejor opción para él. Esta idea fue impulsada por su hermano mayor, Mycroft, el señorito perfección. Y que por esa razón la carta que la había recibido sus abuelos la mandaron directo a su internado. Ahí mismo leí por primera vez lo que era 'correo electrónico', más abajo me explicaba detalladamente en qué consistía, cómo y por qué. No tuve duda alguna, ya sabía que quería por cumpleaños. También escribió su horario libre, promedio a qué hora me respondería y para mi sorpresa era mayormente en la noche a partir de las 9.

En efecto, ese año tuvimos en la nueva casa un ordenador. Con el famoso y muy novedoso **'Windows 95'**. Siempre había sido bueno para estas clases de artefactos tecnológicos y decidí ponerlo en marcha y redactar mi primera carta destinada a mi amigo. En total me demoré una semana en enviarle mi primer correo electrónico. Yo contentó avanzaba en papel lo que le enviaría la semana siguiente por las noches ya que como tenía la escuela me demandaba mucho tiempo y las tardes las tenía ocupadas. Él también los respondía a mi ritmo, la confianza volvía y el tiempo que no perdonaba también pasó velozmente.

Casi para finales del periodo escolar y a un pie de las vacaciones de verano le consulté a mi padre si Sherlock podría pasar las vacaciones conmigo. (Para ese entonces mi padre salía con una chica 7 años menor que él quien de vez en cuando lo ayudaba a cocinar.) No se negó, conocía sobre quien estaba hablando.

El día que fuimos a recogerlo del aeropuerto, yo me encontraba con mi padre y vi a Sherlock. Aunque me costó reconocerlo su mirada era inconfundible. Estaba mucho más alto que yo, delgado y sus cabellos un poco más largos. A pesar de todo se veía muy bien.

Sherlock se acercó y saludó a mi padre con un apretón de manos, luego estiró su mano y estrechó la mía. Mi padre llevó su equipaje al carro y mientras lo seguíamos yo lo abracé. Estaba emocionado por volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, duro dos segundos y después de eso no paré de hablar durante todo el viaje del aeropuerto hacia mi casa, no lo hice ni cuando le estaba mostrando la casa a Sherlock, ni mucho menos cuando mi padre nos avisó que saldría a comprar la cena, ni mucho menos cuando le mostré mi cuarto y dónde dormiría. No, solo me callé cuando estábamos sentados en el balcón y Sherlock me cogió con sus dos manos y me besó. Fue tan solo un instante que me agarró expresivamente e inmediatamente me soltó y miró hacia otro lado. Yo lo ignoré, una situación muy incómoda que tenía que evitar. Miré hacia otro lado y le pregunté si quería comer helado de chocolate, había bastante en la nevera. Es algo que preferí obviar _¿Ese pequeño incidente no podía cambiar nuestra amistad? ¿No?_

Fuera de eso todo marchó de maravilla.

En las mañanas nos despertábamos temprano y lo llevaba a que conociera el centro de la ciudad llena de ruido y música. Siempre terminábamos caminando por algún parque antes de regresar a casa para el almuerzo. Él me contaba sobre cómo le iba, el internado, sus padres, sus abuelos, Mycroft y esas cosas. En un punto terminaba de decirme todo y había un silencio que me otorgaba para que yo comenzara a contar sobre mis asuntos. En esos momentos sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, me imaginaba también la playa, a mi madre. No le pregunté sobre la ciudad, no quería saber.

En una ocasión a pocos días de que se vaya, íbamos caminando por una plazuela cuando un compañero mío de la escuela nos interceptó, su nombre era Mike Stamford. Yo le presenté a Sherlock, él lo miró con asombro, tal vez por la diferencia de altura que este me llevaba. Mike siguió nuestra ruta y comencé a hablar asuntos del colegio que Sherlock no entendía. Luego de eso, Mike se disculpó ya que tenía que encontrarse con alguien o algo así y se fue.

Cuando ya estábamos en el paradero esperando el autobús que nos dejaría cerca a mi casa Sherlock habló

-**Te llevas muy bien con él**.- fue lo que me dijo - **¿Esta en tu grado?-**

Era obvio que Sherlock ya sabía que estaba en mi grado, y que de alguna manera me llevaba bien con él, no había tenido ninguna pelea con él. Pero Sherlock esperaba que se lo confirmara, que lo dijera con mis propias palabras.

-**Sí, está en mi grado**- luego pensé un poco- **Supongo que me llevo bien con él, pero nunca tanto como lo hago contigo.-**

-**Oh**.-

De ahí, no dijimos nada hasta que el autobús llegó que fue a los dos segundos y hasta que llegamos a casa. La novia de mi padre había cocinado Spaghetti. Fue una cena agradable, lamentablemente mi padre no estuvo presente por el trabajo.

Ya en la noche, hablamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, mirando el techo de mi cuarto, discutiendo sobre el futuro, libros y ambos recordamos tontamente la promesa que hicimos de pequeños. Eso ahora se veía un poco lejos, pero lo bueno era que estaba ahí, en una cama gemela contigua a la mía que solo armábamos para las visitas. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado. Fue efímero como lo es cualquier situación de felicidad.

A los dos días Sherlock se fue.

* * *

Volví a mi vida rutinaria ya que otra vez el periodo escolar había comenzado, sentía que sería un largo y muy aburrido año hasta que el corto verano llegase. Pero definitivamente no fue así, ese año conocí a Mary Morstan, era nueva ese año y al principio intercambiamos solo unas cuantas miradas.

Unos días después que cumplí catorce recién intercambiamos palabra. Unas cuantas semanas más tarde me di cuenta que si existía la perfección y ella estaba muy cerca de ello. Sus cabellos dorados siempre muy bien peinados y sus ojos solo podían ser comparados con dos brillantes cuyos colores a veces cambiaba según su estado de ánimo. Era una criatura que se veía tan dócil y frágil pero que poseía un carácter fuerte y una actitud vigorosa. En mis correos electrónicos regulares, los cuales siempre escribía obvié hablar de Mary, ya que no lo creí importante o algo que le importará, del todo.

Me hacía reír y yo la hacía reír. Tuve momentos muy memorables con ella, me agradaba su compañía, no de la misma forma que me agradaba estar con Sherlock o con alguno de mis amigos. No, era de otra manera.

Cuando las vacaciones de verano volvieron, Sherlock no pudo viajar ya que tenía que realizar una visita a unos tíos raros del que no me habló mucho, creo que eran psicólogos o algo así.

Entonces pasé los días de verano con mis amigos de escuela y sobretodo con Mary, que a veces la dejaban salir cuando no tenía clases de música. Realmente pasé un verano sin igual, aunque a veces un poco nostálgico de que Sherlock no estuviera, ya que él se hubiera divertido con todos, tal vez.

Para ese año todos notábamos que nos sucedían cambios, yo orgullosamente había crecido más y mi voz se había engruesado, y aunque no era muy bueno entender cursos como arte o literatura, Mary estaba ahí para ayudarme. Raramente le mencionaba de Sherlock, pero las veces que lo hacía ella me decía que contaba con tal emoción las historias que pareciese que no fuera un amigo nada más, sino como un hermano mayor o algo por el estilo.

Nos volvimos novios oficiales para mediados del año, nadie nunca lo supo. Fue mejor así ya que duramos hasta el verano siguiente. No se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Sherlock, nunca supe por qué. Ese verano Mary se tenía que mudar a otra ciudad y lo prefería mejor así. Nunca la llegué a besar lo máximo de contacto que tuve con ella fue agarrarla de la mano o tocarle el cabello. Siempre la consideré algo sacra. También por esos meses mi Padre se casó con su novia por lo que yo viajé a casa de mis abuelos paternos por un mes.

El siguiente verano fue más o menos igual, Sherlock viajó a ver a sus padres a la ciudad y yo seguía con mis políticas de no regresar jamás. Trató de persuadirme pero con una sobre humana fuerza me negué. Así pasaron los meses y comenzó con ese año mi búsqueda de universidad. Ya estaba decidido que estudiaría Medicina. Siempre mi amor por las ciencias y la humanidad me habían inclinado por la preferencia a esa carrera.

Casi a final de cursos recibí mi carta de ingreso. Así que tenía un verano más para disfrutar de mis últimas vacaciones libres. Y como no podía desaprovechar tamaña oportunidad le rogué a mi padre casi de rodillas que me dejara viajar y pasar el verano con Sherlock.

El después de consultarlo demasiado con mi nueva madrastra, aceptó.

* * *

Fue la primera vez que viajaba solo, el vuelo tuvo lugar a una escala realmente innecesaria.

Y cuando llegué, buscaba a Sherlock entre la multitud, pero un señor que decía ser un trabajador de la familia Holmes se dirigió ante mí y me consultó si era el joven John Watson. Yo obviamente le dije que sí, entonces el me guió hasta un bonito carro negro, muy bien cuidado y realizó un ademán para que pasara y tomara asiento dentro del automóvil.

Yo me senté y este amable señor puso mi maleta en la cajuela de equipaje.

Demoramos un total de 40 minutos del aeropuerto a la casa de los abuelos de Sherlock.

Era una casa enorme de tres pisos, muy discreta por fuera para no llamar la atención, pero cuando entrabas claramente se veía que no carecía de nada, tenía un hermoso y extenso jardín rodeado por árboles altos y frondosos. El auto se detuvo en frente de la entrada principal yo bajé pensando que hallaría a Sherlock ahí, pero ni una sola pista. Me recibió una señorita que también se veía amable, me guió hasta la habitación que ocuparía por los siguientes dos meses aproximadamente, situé mi equipaje dentro del lugar y al cerrar la puerta sin cerrojo caí encima de la cama casi dando la barbilla hacia el techo y dejé que los brazos de Morfeo me tomaran.

Más tarde desperté al sentir las yemas de los dedos de alguien tamboreando con algo de ritmo contra mi frente. Abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa era él. Sherlock estaba irreconocible, había crecido drásticamente, las facciones que tenía de niño habían desaparecido, estaba tan delgado que las líneas en su rostro se acentuaron más, si bien sus cabellos habían mantenido la altura de la última vez que lo vi, la mirada en sus ojos reflejaba algo de misterio, se había vuelto un joven muy hermoso. Qué rayos. Simpático. Si. Se había vuelto un joven muy simpático.

-**Tienes que bajar, John. Vamos a cenar con mis abuelos, quieren conocerte o al menos recordarte-**

Me quedé atónito ante la profunda voz que había adquirido mi amigo, pubescente del ayer.

**-¿Ah? Bueno, ya voy**-


	2. Metamorfosis

Cuando escuché que cerró la puerta al salir de donde yo me encontraba, me levanté y dirigí al baño de la habitación. Quería refrescarme un poco y no parecer adormitado. Según yo, debía causar una buena impresión. Bajé las escaleras y fui guiado hasta el comedor por la misma joven que me enseño el cuarto de huéspedes.

Ya dentro del comedor, solo se encontraba Sherlock, quien amablemente me indicó donde sentarme. El lugar era tan espacioso, tenía unas ventanas grandes. En verdad, toda la casa tenía ese estilo de ventana, unas cortinas gruesas y color vino que realzaban el color del papel decorativo en las paredes de aquel ambiente, un reloj de pared con detalles de madera, probablemente caoba, no lo sé, nunca lo supe. Debí haber lucido como un tonto mirando todo a mí alrededor, pero Sherlock no me dijo nada, fueron los instantes más largos de mi vida hasta que la abuela de mi amigo apareció.

Inmediatamente me levanté de donde estaba y la saludé amablemente. Luego, al sentarse ella hizo un ademán con la mano a uno de sus trabajadores para que, en efecto, retirara uno de los cuatro cubiertos servidos en la mesa, argumentando que lamentablemente el abuelo de Sherlock no vendría a cenar debido a una reunión de último minuto en el trabajo. Una complicación que tenía prioridad máxima y no podía omitirla.

Durante la cena, charlamos pacíficamente, la abuela de Sherlock era una mujer muy culta, serena algo ácida en sus bromas pero eso no significaba que no sea graciosa. Me sentí muy cómodo hablando con ella y hasta recordaba como era de pequeño, debido a que en innumerables ocasiones también había visitado la ciudad donde tanto Sherlock como yo habíamos nacido y donde también habíamos compartido nuestra infancia; Ella recordaba el habernos visto correr por la playa y claro está, realizar otros juegos infantiles. Una mujer realmente agradable aunque aquel tema por lo mismo que involucraba la ciudad me hacía sentir un poco triste. De hecho no tan triste, más era una mezcla de nostalgia que no dejé que se apoderara de mí y seguimos con la conversación. De vez en cuando Sherlock interrumpía a su abuela para aclararle las fechas y ayudarla a recordar nombres de personas que yo no conocía en lo absoluto, pero igual hablaba de ellas, yo me limitaba a seguir la corriente porque las anécdotas resultaban realmente jocosas.

Terminado esto, su abuela de una manera cordial se disculpó y se retiró con dirección a su habitación dejándonos a Sherlock y a mí solos en el comedor.

Sabía que había cambiado, había algo que resultaba diferente en él, un aire sombrío, muy misterioso se mostraba alrededor de su aura, no sabía explicarlo del todo. Pero antes que nada era mi amigo y sin importar lo que sucediese seguiría siempre a su lado.

**-¡No puedo creer que estés tan alto! Aún recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre serías más bajo que yo, debido a las medicinas que tomabas…-**

Seguí hablando como si no le hubiera hablado por años, esos instantes de silencio al inicio de la cena habían quedado olvidados, al igual que los recuerdos de Mary o el no responder por un prolongado tiempo sus cartas;

y él pacientemente se limitaba a escucharme y me miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios, hasta que cansado de solo escucharme y no recibir respuesta alguna mas que su atención, me callé y Sherlock dijo

**-John, te has vuelto cada vez más ruidoso con el paso del tiempo, no, siempre fuiste así, lo bueno es que tus ruidos nunca me han molestado-**

Atendí a reírme un poco y con la mirada sostenida en el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared al frente mío – **Creo que ya es un poco tarde y** – Antes de seguir fui interrumpido por Sherlock **–Al contrario, en este momento te iba a sugerir que me acompañes a cierto lugar, por estos lares nunca nadie duerme y hay sitios realmente fascinantes-**

-**Sí, se escucha interesante pero ¿Podemos salir ahora?-** le pregunté con un poco de temor ya que no conocía los horarios que libremente el manejaba respecto a la hora de volver a casa ni tampoco conocía el lugar.

- **De poder cualquiera con dos extremidades inferiores completas puede, pero de que se nos permita, es un asunto totalmente aparte y sería mejor que nadie se entere-**

La increíble confianza que Sherlock demostró en esos momentos me convenció rotundamente como para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, no hasta el fin del mundo. Solo un poco antes del fin del mundo.

Salimos por la puerta de servicio, situada en la parte trasera de la gran casa. Caminamos bastantes cuadras en silencio siendo solo iluminadas por la luz artificial, pasamos por varios callejones hasta que se pudo escuchar un poco de música, solo un ligero tono hasta que fue creciendo más y más de acuerdo nos íbamos acercando. De súbito, me di cuenta hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, cuando divisé la entrada había un reflejo de una luz verde neón. Esa clase de luz que marea tus sentidos y personalmente la encuentro fastidiosa.

Tontamente le dije que no teníamos edad suficiente para entrar, el que iba un paso más adelante se volteó, me miró, sonrió y entró al lugar. Al encontrarme solo en ese horrible callejón hesité un poco hasta decidir si entrar o no.

Nadie parecía estar cuidando la puerta, así que cuando entré la música estaba a todo volumen, era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así. Me senté en un lugar libre cerca de la barra, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mi alto amigo. Nada, parecía que había desaparecido. Cuando me di cuenta, había parejas alrededor mío realizando el famoso acto de extraerse las amígdalas oralmente. Realmente consideraba eso excesivo y ridículo. No lo comprendía y me sentía muy incómodo.

Y seguía sin ver a Sherlock por la cantidad de gente que de pronto apareció, conforme pasaban los minutos aumentaban las personas hasta que se llenó aún más, así que me fui a una esquina cerca de la puerta por donde entramos. Realmente no me considero alguien antisocial ni misántropo, es que solo era el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto y estaba asustado.

Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo cuando alguien se acerca hacia mí, James Moriarty, un carismático y divertido sujeto que entablo fácilmente conversación conmigo. Me preguntó si había entrado solo y yo le respondí que había llegado con un amigo y de hecho no era del lugar, solo pasaba vacaciones. El insistió que le dijera el nombre del tal amigo, debido a que me dijo que era alguien realmente popular y todos sabían de él y él sabía de todos. Yo le dije Sherlock; el muy incrédulo me miró un rato, contemplándome de pies a cabeza casi diciendo '¿Qué?¿Él?¿Amigo?' y luego sorprendido cambio de tema, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras más, me sugirió que si lo estaba buscando que lo hiciera en el baño y que ese era el único sitio en el cual el paraba siempre si llegaba a lugares como este.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero lo último que dijo…fui lento para entenderlo. Entonces me retiré de donde me hallaba conversando con el curioso señor y traté de buscar el baño del lugar.

(No sé si debí haber ido o no, pero ese día me enteré de muchas cosas. Me asustó al principio que fuera él. Todo hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera sabido a tiempo)

Al entrar al baño lo primero que noté fueron personas drogándose. El problema es que uno de ellos era mi amigo.

Era Sherlock.

Esta clase de cosas no me había pasado antes, claro que todo el rollo de las drogas son malas y demás me lo decían en la escuela hasta el cansancio pero nunca nadie en mi grupo de amigos alguna vez las había consumido. Al menos no lo dijeron o no los vi, fue realmente extraño. Es como saber de algo, eso existe sabes que está mal pero no te afecta porque de alguna u otra manera es ajeno a ti. Como saber que existe un juego de video, saber todo sobre 'Atari' pero jugarlo y estar presente, es de verdad otra cosa. No supe que hacer. Él no me vio, estaba ocupado con sus 'asuntos' con otras personas, así que salí del baño y regresé al mismo lugar.

Veía a la gente bailar, parecía que tenían un problema en las piernas, solo saltaban y carecían de gracia. Tal vez era un sujeto con fuertes principios y algo de la antigua escuela pero sabía que de por sí las drogas eran problemas. Y si lo estaba haciendo era porque él tenía problemas.

De nuevo James, que insistía en que lo llamara 'Jim', se acercó de nuevo y me preguntó que pasaba, yo le respondí con una evasiva. Me ofreció un cigarrillo y lo rechacé casi al instante, luego la conversación fluyó de una manera casi forzada no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba en la escena no tan legal que había vivido instantes atrás. Estaba mirando al suelo cuando Jim posó una mano en mi hombro.

Todo fue interrumpido de repente, Sherlock intercambio un par de miradas con Jim. Mi alto y drogado amigo me agarró del antebrazo bruscamente y me jaló hasta la salida. De ahí yo me solté, no quería que me cogiera. Me miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar con un paso firme pero acelerado.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía callar aquello, era mi amigo y debía ayudarlo. Faltando unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de sus abuelos yo dejé de caminar, me quedé parado y esperé a que él se detuviera también. Pero fallé, siguió caminando hasta que le grité que se detuviera. El paró, volteo a mirarme y se acercó rápidamente a mí quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Tenía una expresión de haber llorado, y ahora que lo pienso nunca lo había visto llorar hasta ese momento.

Era más que obvio y entonces me dijo -**John tenemos que llegar rápido sino nos van a descubrir**- automáticamente me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr, y yo atrás de él siendo casi jalado.

Solo me quedé un mes, y lo vi repetir esa acción un par de veces a la semana, ni siquiera sé para qué me pedía que lo acompañara, me incomodaba demasiado pero nunca me atreví a decirle palabra alguna. Era lo suficientemente tonto como para quedarme callado y seguir observando cómo se destruía poco a poco. Es que había algo curioso, cada día era algo nuevo con él, en las mañanas me enseñaba un montón de cosas que a simple vista siempre ignoraba y ya por las tardes caminábamos por los alrededores del centro. Sentía que todo estaba solucionado, un pacto sin palabras ni compromisos que me reforzaban que no lo volvería a hacer jamás. Pero cuando la noche caía el siempre tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto y pedía que lo acompañase, y como un estúpido lo seguía.

Solo una noche, me negué argumentando que me sentía un poco mal por haber comido algo cuyo nombre no recuerdo exactamente ahora, pero relacionado a la cena. Sherlock me miró por un momento en silencio y luego se fue. Por la ventana del cuarto donde me encontraba lo vi alejarse hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Yo me quedé taciturno sumergido en un sinfín de ideas y pensamientos que revoloteaban en mi entendimiento.

No pude conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupado sobre que estaría haciendo Sherlock o con quién estaría aunque era realmente sencillo adivinarlo. Hasta casi dos de la mañana dando por hecho que Sherlock ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber que es bueno o malo en esta mundana vida, me obligo a apagar las luces del cuarto y tratar de dormir cuando a los instantes que realizo todo esto mas sin el éxito de estar en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación.

Seguí fingiendo estar dormido, y tuve la sensación que alguien se echa a mi costado, yo me encontraba en tal posición que le estaba dando la espalda a tal persona. Entonces, fui abrazado, y me quedé dormido minutos después porque sabía que Sherlock había regresado y estaba ahí, conmigo.

A una semana del segundo mes de verano y esperando sentado en la barra a que Sherlock regresase de su rutinaria visita al servicio higiénico de aquel lugar, divisé a lo lejos a Jim quién estaba siendo acompañado por otro joven un poco más alto que él. Jim levantó su mano en señal de saludo, yo también lo hice, pero a medio camino alguien lo evitó.

Sherlock me cogió de la muñeca.

Opuse resistencia pero estaba tan alterado que me venció y bajó totalmente mi brazo de una manera bastante brusca. Entonces Sherlock aprovechó que no sabía cómo responder y me trató de besar. Inmediatamente mi gesto fue de rechazo, lo traté de empujar con mi otro brazo libre con toda la fuerza que pude aplicar sin lastimarlo pero fue tan rápido que se vio como si lo tratara de golpear o algo así. No importó mucho porque cuando creí que iba a decir algo, alguien gritó 'policías' y todos huyeron como a la velocidad de la luz. Me levanté del asiento y apenas sucedió eso fui nuevamente jalado de la muñeca por Sherlock.

Corrimos lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarnos de manera instantánea de aquel lugar. Nadie nos siguió y nos encontramos solos en una calle vacía. Para ese entonces ya iban a ser casi las dos de la mañana. Apenas recuperamos el aire después de la carrera yo le grité a Sherlock, ya no podía aguantarlo más

**-¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre!?-**

Se demoró en contestar, estaba mirando fijamente al suelo

**-Sherlock-** le dije haciendo uso de un tono más comprensivo y me fui acercando poco a poco hacia él. Mi cólera y desconcierto se tornaba vertiginosamente en preocupación.

**-John, no te acerques tanto-** lo dijo enseñándome la palma de su mano para que me detuviera

**-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Sherlock!- **

Luego de eso vi que sus dos manos se dirigieron a su pecho, su rosto cambió a una expresión de dolor, comenzó a presionar la parte donde se suponía estaba localizado su corazón.

**-¡¿Sherlock?!¿¡Qué tienes?!-**

-**John…-** lo último recuerdo que lo dijo con tal dolor que no pudo estar más de pie. Cayó al suelo, yo traté inútilmente de evitarlo, lo único que me quedó es gritar por ayuda hasta que alguien de una de las casas de esa cuadra llamó a una ambulancia.

Sherlock había sufrido un ataque cardiaco por sobredosis que milagrosamente superó y al menos sus abuelos se enteraron, no por mi culpa. Lo último fue muy estúpido, debí haberles dicho con anterioridad, todo aquello se hubiera evitado.

* * *

Luego que salió de peligro, los abuelos de Sherlock le cortaron cualquier comunicación y ya no pudo salir sin ningún permiso, estaba vigilado todo el día y toda la noche para que no se volviera a repetir. Sé eso porque Mycroft, el hermano mayor de Sherlock, me envió un correo avisándome del estado situacional de este. Yo me tuve que ir terminando el mes y ya no supe nada. No le quise contar a mi padre porque sabía cómo hubiera podido reaccionar. Además que por ese tiempo había una pequeña bebé llamada Harriet, es por ello que ya de por sí el hombre estaba todo atolondrado de problemas y no le quería sumar más.

De todas maneras tenía que saber cómo Sherlock se encontraba, le envié correos sin importar que no me respondiese.

En fin, recibí otro correo de Mycroft más tarde ese año, me decía que Sherlock había entrado a un centro de rehabilitación y su estado era algo reservado para evitar los escándalos pero que si deseaba verlo lo podía hacer con la previa compañía de él. Así que el verano siguiente viajé a la casa de los abuelos de Sherlock, lo bueno que mi universidad quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no hacer escalas innecesarias. Lo malo que para llegar rápido necesitaba tomar avión. Esa vez me hospedé en un hostal para _backpackers_. Ya que era lo más cómodo en lo que pude alojarme por un promedio de dos semanas y unos días.

El camino de la casa de los abuelos de Sherlock y Mycroft hasta el susodicho lugar duró aproximadamente 30 minutos sin tráfico.

Cuando llegamos Mycroft se quedó en la recepción apelando que tenía que hablar con alguien relevante de aquel lugar, supongamos que era un médico, no recuerdo ahora. Pero lo que si se quedó grabado en mi memoria fue que una amable señorita de blanco me guio a través de dos corredores y un patio donde si bien era grande y lleno de vegetación carecía de toda alegría y vida.

Y ahí lo vi.

Cubriéndose con una manta.

Ridículamente grande.

Notó mi presencia y frunció el ceño. No me quería ahí con él.

_Notas no tan importantes que NO DEBERÍAN LEER:_

_ Criaturitas, disculpen la demora he pasado por una crisis existencial con todo el rollo de la Universidad y bláh-bláh-bláh-yakity-yak-wibbly-wobbly-serious-sh it-about-life. Y también con cosas que le suceden a personas complicadas como yo y a 4.09298 personas. En fin, ya lo he terminado todo desde antes que lo posteara acá. El caso es que no sé si cambiar el final o no. Lo digo porque en este momento dudo. _

_Ya fue creo. COMENTEN POR FAVOR VAMOS ESPECULEN DE LO QUE VA A SUCEDER A CONTINUACIÓN. ~ Se despide y les agradece de antemano. Ann Vrosoli._


	3. El amor en Tiempos del Cólera

La enfermera fue quien primero se aproximó a Sherlock, yo me quedé un momento inspeccionando la escena desde un punto de vista ajeno. Él había adelgazado bastante, tenía ojeras y su piel pálida como siempre le daba una apariencia espectral. Los ojos de Sherlock seguían mis movimientos, lo pude notar y aunque la enfermera parecía estar comunicándole algo de importancia, él se limitaba a responder con monosílabos mientras que sostenía su mirada en mí. Me sentía extraño, una sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo, no supe si era culpa, molestia, frustración o simplemente miedo, tal vez yo pude evitar todo esto. Pero en ese momento era muy absurdo culparme de algo que ya había pasado.

Me acerqué hacia él después de interminables minutos y solo cuando la enfermera me indico que lo podía hacer, jalé una silla que estaba libre por el camino y la situé en frente de él, quedando cara a cara al momento de sentarme.

Sherlock me lo dijo con un tono plano y sin ningún titubeo

-_No necesito que sepas como me encuentro, si has venido para compadecerme por las decisiones que he tomado, entonces espero que encuentres pronto la salida_.-

Aquello me ofendió bastante porque realmente me preocupaba su estado y pude comprender en ese momento a Mycroft y su deseo de justificarse solo para no verlo, ya que si a mí que había sido hasta ese momento su único mejor amigo por tanto tiempo y el más cercano y me trataba así ¿Qué podía esperar su hermano de quien Sherlock nunca paraba de quejarse argumentando que Mycroft era el responsable de los peores años de su vida hasta ese momento?

_-Sherlock, te equivocas. Yo… yo no vengo por eso…-_Me quedé en silencio por dos segundos, y en ese punto decir lo que en verdad pensaba no estaría mal de vez en cuando_-…La verdad tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo te encontrabas, tú, tú tuviste tus razones para hacer…lo que hiciste…-_

Tenía toda la atención de él y lo peor es que no podía dejar de tropezar con las palabras que salían de mi boca_- Además que, como dicen: 'Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña ¿No?-_

Sonreí y con esa estúpida e improvisada frase, di por concluida mi presentación y justifiqué que diantres hacía allí. Sherlock me miró un poco confuso, luego su mirada se alivió y pude notar que sonrió levemente e inmediatamente después miró hacia otro lado.

Mi alto amigo comenzó a hablar

_-Veo que ya has empezado la Universidad.-_

_-Sí, este año empiezo el segundo año-_

_-¿Es lo que siempre quisiste? ¿No?- _Me preguntó

_-¡Claro! Me gusta mucho mi carrera…-_

Hubo un largo silencio, tanto así que podía escuchar las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sherlock, nuevamente tomando participación en la conversación

_-John, te he extrañado- _Lo dijo aún con la mirada aburrida, distante hacia la nada.

_-Yo también, Sherlock ¡Pero por eso estoy aquí!-_

Resopló ligeramente y luego miro hacia el cielo, me dijo que no lo entendía. Que él no quería que lo ayudase ese día.

Él había querido morir.

Y yo arruiné eso.

_-¡Sherlock! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?-_

No me respondió. Lo único bueno era que ya sostenía la mirada en mí.

_-Sherlock…sabes que todo esto es por tu bien-_

En ese momento fui interrumpido por él

-_No John. Estas muy equivocado, sólo no quieren un drogadicto, un disfuncional en la familia, ya que tienen una importante imagen que cuidar para su _

_amada Société.-_

-_Sherlock…tú sabes mejor que nadie que el estar acá representa que sí cuidan de ti, quieren que seas un hombre de bien y…-_

Sherlock me tapó la boca con su mano rápidamente para que dejara de hablar. Luego la retiró cuando sabía que no diría ni una palabra.

Fue extraño, y decidí cambiar de tema.

Lo que restó de la conversación de la primera visita fue sobre las típicas cosas de las cuales siempre habíamos tenido aficiones o preferencias.

* * *

Estuve por ahí casi un mes. Iba a visitar a Sherlock en las tardes, en los horarios que se me permitía. Cuando llegaba trataba de llevarle algo sea dulces, juegos de mesa, entre otras cosas que veía conveniente, él siempre me esperaba en el mismo sitio.

En una que otra conversación, me di cuenta que tenía una increíble memoria, muy preciso para dar detalles que cualquiera podría haber pasado por desapercibido, a veces parecían cosas mínimas pero finalmente eran claves para saber algo, claramente se estaba desperdiciando en ese lugar, era muy difícil engañar a Sherlock pero era necesario que estuviera hasta que su tratamiento terminara.

Ya para los últimos días en una de esas tantas rutinarias visitas, estábamos jugando ajedrez, indudablemente Sherlock iba a ganarme y aunque ya sabía eso

antes de que comenzara a ordenar las piezas, me sometí ante tal circunstancia. Unos tres movimientos antes de que su torre diera por ganador a mi alto

amigo, este habló

-_John ¿Qué harás el próximo verano?, tu turno._ –

- _¿Ah? Bueno, no sé. Esperar a que estés libre y poder visitarte o que pases el verano en mi casa_ – Moví cualquier pieza que me quedaba al azar- _Tu turno_.-

- _Aburrido_. -Movió delicadamente la pieza- _Jaque mate. Vámonos de viaje_. – Error mío, a dos turnos de la eminente derrota.

- _He planeado ingresar a la Universidad este año, saldré de aquí en menos de un mes_.- Fue algo que me alegro bastante.

-_¡Qué bien Sherlock! ¡Eso es magnífico! ¿Y qué estudiarás?-_

-_Química, siempre me ha gustado.-_

Estaba muy feliz por mi amigo, y por un momento pensé que las cosas estaban solucionadas, que la vida volvería a ser la misma, que volveríamos a ser niños otra vez y la vida sería sencilla, que mi madre volvería a la vida y que no habría más preocupaciones que las de llegar a casa temprano antes del crepúsculo vespertino y lamentablemente una vez más estaba equivocado.

El último día de mi estadía, me encontraba jugando cartas, exactamente 'Ocho loco' con Sherlock en la sala de televisión de aquel lugar, faltaban veinte minutos para las siete de la tarde.

-_Si me ganas esta partida_- Me dijo- _te diré algo que te pueda interesar, pero solo si me ganas_-

Eso realmente lo tomé como un desafío casi imposible, pero como no tenía nada que perder acepté, la partida iba casi parejo y no es por parecer poco humilde pero siempre había sido bueno con los juegos de cartas

-_Está bien_.-

Para sorpresa mía y la de una enfermera que pasaba por la sala y que conocía como terminaban mis rutinarias visitas le gané sospechosamente rápido, así que antes de irme y mientras arreglaba las cartas y las ponía de vuelta a su caja, Sherlock comenzó a contarme sobre aquello que prometió

-_Cuando tu madre falleció, ella tenía un perro, un Golden Retriever llamado Harry. Harry escapó y lo fui a buscar, lo encontré muy mal herido en la entrada de la ciudad, tenía en la pata derecha delantera una cortadura, estoy seguro de que fue con alguna de las vallas de metal que ponía un vecino para que no entraran a su huerta, en fin. Lo llevé a mi casa y después de tanto rogar mi madre aceptó conservarlo, pues, lo curamos, le di de comer, lo bañaba y lo trataba muy bien hasta que me tuve que ir a vivir con mis abuelos, de todas maneras pedí a uno de los trabajadores de mi antigua casa que me mantuviera al tanto de cómo se comportaba Harry. __Ya son casi dos años desde que Harry murió de viejo. Vivió una vida cómoda y no sufrió, digamos, casi nada. No te lo había comentado porque temía a que te lo llevarás, sabes, me hubiera gustado tener una madre como la tuya, siempre lo quise. Ella era una mujer increíble y a veces cuando yo pasaba por tu casa, aunque tú no estabas, la saludaba y veía como tu madre quería a ese perro tan afortunado. Y también observaba que tu madre te extrañaba demasiado, es por eso que mis visitas también fueron disminuyendo porque yo también te extrañaba demasiado, es más también te sigo extrañando. A veces, sé que puede sonar egoísta pero…John. Olvídalo._-

Sólo lo escuché. No supe cómo reaccionar ante aquello que me estaba diciendo y justo cuando se me ocurre algo inteligente que decir, la enfermera entra a la sala dónde nos encontrábamos avisándome que era hora de que me retirará.

Me llegué a despedir a lo lejos, y le dije que lo del viaje seguía en pie. Y desde lo lejos Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

Ese año más tarde comenzó el intercambio de correos electrónicos con Sherlock y según me contaba ya había empezado la universidad. Aunque recién empezaba, en uno de sus correos me explicaba que le resultaba sencilla y no podía comprender por qué las personas se complicaban con ello, era solo cuestión de tener un itinerario organizado y de no procastinar demasiado, también me contaba sobre que a pesar de no hablar con casi ninguna persona que no valiera la pena gastar palabras siempre estaba una chica llamada 'Molly Hooper' que curiosamente terminaba en el mismo grupo de trabajo que él. Molly era callada, un poco extraña, pero seguro sería buena profesional según me detallaba.

Eso me hizo sentir culpable.

Sherlock me contaba sobre aquello, algo que realmente no tenía que hacer, contarme con detalle sobre su día a día y sobre su vida social. Sobre Molly y demás, y yo…Yo le había ocultado sobre lo que pasó con Mary. Pero ya no importaba, eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo y ya no había necesidad de culpas. ¿No?

Así terminó ese año, pasé navidad en casa de mi padre y mi madrastra. También había ahorrado lo suficiente como para no tener un trabajo de verano (A parte que mi padre me había dado dinero por mi cumpleaños y como regalo de navidad) En resumen y para obviar bastantes explicaciones, mi padre me mandaba dinero, yo buscaba cualquier trabajo en el campus ya sea bibliotecario o dar asesorías en mi tiempo libre, cosas así para vivir cómodamente ya que las necesidades básicas eran cubiertas por mi padre. No necesitaba demasiado, y es por eso que ahorraba para luego ver a fin de año la suma acumulada.

Cuando llegó el verano, Sherlock y yo viajamos a otro país, no le dije nada a mi padre, supongo que él asumió que regresaría al Campus, en realidad mi padre no sabía muchas cosas sobre lo que me pasaba pero eso se debía a mí, yo no le comentaba casi nada. No sabía que Sherlock había consumido drogas ni que mucho menos fui a visitarlo cuando entró a rehabilitación, además dudaba que me dejará ir a visitar a mi alto amigo si se enterara de aquella situación.

De hecho, no se enteró de los viajes que hice más adelante, creo que mi Padre siempre confió lo suficiente como para dejarme andar por el mundo. Eso fue un privilegio que no cualquiera tiene y casi nadie conserva.

En esas tres semanas que estuvimos de viaje pasaron bastantes eventos. Cuando volví a ver a Sherlock después de la última vez se notaba el gran cambio. De alguna u otra forma lo asemejaba a algo más humano. Sus ojos reflejaban una mirada vivaz, sus cabellos negros opacos habían recobrado su brillo natural y aunque tenía el tono espectral de siempre, en ese momento se veía saludable.

Mientras visitábamos lugares entre una que otra calle, me di cuenta que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, la distancia, lo que habíamos pasado, los caminos que la vida nos estaba obligando a recorrer y un sin número de eventos después de todo siempre terminábamos así. Caminando uno al costado del otro, llevábamos una clase de acuerdo tácito, todo respecto a él era diferente, y que a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo no podía entender cómo era posible que no lo sintiera así, me explico mejor alegando que el ejemplo que veía diariamente entre digamos 'amigos' de la Universidad me daba una clara idea de lo que Sherlock representaba para mí: Algo más que amigo.

Es así como llegué a la conclusión de que Sherlock me agradaba, me agradaba demasiado y lo suficiente como para no volverme a separar de él. Quería que las cosas se quedaran así, como los veranos que pasaban sin perdón de nadie y que se guardaban en la memoria. Fue tal vez la epifanía del momento. Pero a veces las cosas no son como uno las desea, luego de esa gran conclusión e ilusión siempre viene la desilusión.

Tal vez Sherlock solo me quería como amigo. Como a un hermano, o tal vez yo estaba confundiendo eso con una hermandad pura e inocente. Es que mi alto amigo era un ser tan complicado, nunca podría saber que pensaba o que iba a decir a pesar que dijera cualquier cosa al azar yo siempre aplaudiría con mi innegable apoyo.

Un día por la tarde, casi en los últimos días por la ciudad capital de aquel extraño pero interesante país, el señor incomprensible y yo caminábamos por la acera del lugar buscando algún sitio interesante en donde almorzar. Como ya eran los últimos días íbamos sin prisa, todo iba de maravilla, Sherlock me hablaba sobre el famoso mundo de la 'apicultura' (realmente no prestaba atención a lo que decía) solo lo dejaba hablar mientras que mi atención iba directamente a los alrededores aunque de vez en cuando me pedía intervención yo casi siempre respondía con una corta pero afirmativa respuesta dando paso a que continuara su explicación, entre tanto su magistral exposición fue interrumpida por una voz que gritó mi nombre, esa voz era muy conocida

_-¡John Watson!-_

En efecto, era Mary.

_-¡No lo puedo creer!-_ Mary se acercó hacia mi dirección. Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros atrás mío, eso hizo que tanto Sherlock como yo volteáramos, quedando delante de ella.

Mary.

Mary había crecido.

Mary había cambiado.

Ella fue directo a mí y me abrazo con la confianza que siempre habíamos tenido. Yo también correspondí ese abrazo, después de todo chicas como ella no se te cruzan todo el tiempo. En ese intervalo inconscientemente me di cuenta que su aroma era el mismo, llevaba sus cabellos cortos y ondeados, le quedaba muy bien. Se veía realmente bella, hasta ese punto pensaba que nunca más la volvería a ver. Grave error, ahora era una mujer muy bella. Quedé embobado ante su imagen, realmente me sorprendió verla y Sherlock siguió la escena desde un punto ajeno

_-¡John! ¡No has cambiado en nada_!- Al soltarnos ella comenzó a hablar.

_-¡Mary! ¡Qué alegría! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!-_

_-No lo sé ¿Seis? ¿Siete años?-_

Sherlock seguía siguiendo la escena solo con su mirada, entonces decidí hacer lo que primero se me ocurrió, presenté a Mary como es debido y aunque era más que seguro que mi amigo ya había sacado sus conclusiones por la confianza mostrada en el principio, aún quise el beneficio de la duda. Entonces la siempre extrovertida Mary habló

_-Mucho gusto ¡Por fin tengo el agrado de conocerte! John me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-_

A lo que Sherlock sutil y con un tono neutral respondió

_-Oh, ¿En serio? Porque John nunca me ha mencionado algo sobre ti-_

Y el silencio incómodo reinó por un tiempo hasta que desvié rápidamente la conversación con otros temas triviales. Eso fue una de las cosas más groseras, descorteses y verdaderas que Sherlock había dicho. Ella no tenía la culpa, el único culpable era yo por no mencionarle nada al respecto. Después de hablar un tiempo que realmente no calcule ya que Mary era la persona más interesante que podía haber encontrado en esa ciudad, sin contar a Sherlock que no era de ahí sino era turista, me enteré que ella se había mudado con su familia ahí y que tenían una bonita casa en una zona urbana muy cerca, ella al igual que yo, estaba en la universidad. Había elegido seguir la carrera de Artes musicales y literatura ya que realmente amaba tocar el violín y leer, finalmente me invitó a pasar para cenar a su casa, cordialmente tuve que rechazar aquella tentadora oferta

_-Oh, bueno ya será en otra oportunidad ¿Verdad?-_

Yo le respondí que no tenía que preocuparse, y casi inmediatamente me di cuenta que solo nos encontrábamos los dos en el lugar que decidimos parar a conversar

_-¿Sabes hacia a donde se fue Sherlock?-_

_-¿Tu amigo? Él se fue para allá_- Señalo con su palma extendida al sur_- Se fue creo que cuando comenzamos a hablar_- lo último lo dijo algo divertida.

Me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo, al soltarnos me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí y partí con paso ligero hacia la dirección señalada.

Después de casi una hora lo encontré sentado en la mesa de un café leyendo el periódico local.

Cuando me aproximé vi que sobre su mesa había una taza de café vacía. ¿Tanto me habré demorado? Me senté y el bajó el periódico para dirigirme unas cuantas palabras

_-¿Por qué obviarlo John?-_

La camarera del lugar se acercó a nuestra mesa, expectante a que le pidiera lo que consumiría de allí, le dije un café nada más. Tomada mi orden desapareció rápidamente.

_-¿A qué te refieres Sherlock?-_ lo dije con una esbozando una sonrisa.

-_Veamos, Mary Morstan, vieja amiga tuya, nunca la has mencionado, o al menos has obviado esa información ya que nunca he leído algo referente a ella, porque ha sido algo más que una amiga. Por tu parte, eres muy obvio John, rubor en las mejillas, titubeos al respecto. Remordimiento, una característica muy rara en ti por ocultar el hecho que ella fue alguien importante en tu vida y no me lo dijiste. Ella mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior dos veces mientras que tú le hablabas algo trivial el cual no me interesa, jugó con su cabello y sus pupilas se dilataron, felicidades John, ella tampoco se olvida de ti. No me quería quedar a ver como 'iban las cosas' pero estoy seguro que rechazaste la invitación que seguramente ella te hizo solo por tu culpabilidad ¿Algo más que no me hayas dicho_?-

- _¿Cómo sabes su apellido?-_

- _Lee.-_

Me alcanzó el periódico local y pude ver en uno de los artículos a Mary con su familia, una de las más prosperas del país por hacer grandes inversiones en el área turística. Según detallaban ella era la última de la familia quien se dedicaría a la enseñanza artística musical.

-_Sherlock, no pienso discutir sobre algo tan irrelevante, no crees que se me pasó ese detalle porque si_-

_-No, John. Fue apropósito. La próxima vez, esfuérzate para hacer la excusa más convincente_-

Cuando terminó de decirme eso la camarera sirvió el café y se retiró, Sherlock se levantó de la mesa y dijo que volvería al lugar donde nos quedábamos por su cuenta, él también se retiró.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo fue olvidado y seguimos con nuestros no planeados recorridos, esta vez ya no íbamos por la ciudad sino por las zonas más alejadas posibles de esta. Visitábamos tiendas de música, librerías independientes, y entre uno que otro pasaje histórico. Dejábamos que los caminos sean el norte y nuestros pies la brújula.

Un día antes de volver nos encontrábamos en el techo del lugar donde nos hospedábamos, estábamos observando la ciudad, una vista increíblemente urbana, maravilla humana donde la naturaleza perenne se mezclaba con todo lo mortal, el atardecer desde aquel punto fue increíble. Y aunque no era un veinteavo piso, con un sexto piso bastaba y sobraba para que aquella ciudad tornara vertiginosamente luminosa ante la penumbra de la noche.

Es ahí cuando me dijo que el mundo está lleno de cosas obvias que nadie en ninguna oportunidad se toma la molestia de observarlas. No respondí nada. Nuevamente hubo un silencio, justificado en la vista que teníamos ante nosotros.

-_John, me agradas-_ Me dijo Sherlock.

No supe que significancia le daba realmente, estaba confundido y le respondí fríamente sin quitar la vista de la escena urbana

-_Tú también me agradas, Sherlock_-

* * *

Los dos años siguientes nos seguimos comunicando por correo electrónico o 'email' en una que otra oportunidad cada mes. Esos veranos fueron imposibles tanto para él como para mi viajar ya que las obligaciones estaban primero. Fue lento pero progresivo, poco a poco bajaron el ritmo de 'emails' por el simple hecho de que si bien yo no me demoraba en contestar, a Sherlock le tomaba casi un mes en responderme. Entonces fue definitivo, llegamos al punto de que dejamos de saber uno del durante meses y años.

Cuando acabé la carrera, lo único que me quedaba de Sherlock era los grandes momentos que compartimos, y aunque no lo crean el niño extrovertido y ruidoso que alguna vez fui se convirtió en un adulto introvertido, silencioso y recatado. Tenía una tristeza, no lograba saber a qué se debía o tal vez sí sabía la razón, pero me daba miedo admitirlo. Conseguí un buen empleo en un hospital que quedaba lejos de la casa donde vivía o de la universidad a la cual asistí, y tuve que mudarme, arrendé un departamento grande en una zona residencial muy tranquila.

Los días que tenía libre del trabajo, me los pasaba leyendo o escribiendo si es que no iba donde mi padre a cuidar de mi pequeña hermanastra. Ella había nacido el mismo año que viajé con Sherlock. Su nombre era Harriet y tenía los ojos más hermosos que una niña podría tener, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Nos llevábamos muy bien, nunca hizo ninguna rabieta cuando yo la cuidaba, al menos.

* * *

Poco a poco me cree una rutina, una vida sedentaria y común. Vivía para mi trabajo y mi trabajo era mi vida. Aunque nunca desee ser un adulto aburrido y monótono, el destino se encargó de ello. Como no era del todo antisocial, los colegas del trabajo me invitaban siempre a que les acompañase los viernes por la noche a salir a divertirse más yo siempre terminaba por retirarme temprano porque no le veía del todo un sentido definido. En una de esas salidas conocí a Sarah.

Ella era odontóloga y por casualidades de la vida también trabajaba en el mismo hospital que yo, solo que en un piso inferior al mío.

Las semanas pasaron y seguía saliendo con Sarah la odontóloga, era alguien muy divertida y a pesar de que tenía algunos extraños detalles en la forma de comportarse me parecía que era una gran amiga. Para ese entonces había adquirido uno de esos móviles de última generación que realmente contenían aplicaciones que nunca utilizaría pero que nunca estaría demás que presumiera. Anteriormente tenía un '_Nokia 3390'_ que había durado bastante pero por las exigencias de la vida moderna tenía que renovar mi equipo por algo más caro, con muy poco rendimiento de batería, para nada práctico y más colorido.

Un domingo por la mañana recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido.

* * *

_Notas del Autor: Y bueno, hasta ahí lo subo, como me gusta torturar. Sé que he demorado bastante, falta un capitulo y termina, descuiden. Entre otras cosas estaba bien aburrido el capitulo y casi abandono esto, pero gracias al apoyo de mi hermana me dijo que lo siguiera. Lamentablemente quise subir esto hace días, recién me animo a hacerlo. Siento que no tengo dirección. Gracias por su apoyo, no sé si de verdad lo merezca. c:_


End file.
